I Want to Taste a Piece of Heaven
by Hyacinthus
Summary: Bakura is the meanest bully in the school when he meets Ryou. Instantly falling hard, will he be able to change to meet Ryou halfway? BakuraXRyou
1. This is the Story of a Boy

I Want to Taste Heaven  
  
By: Hyacinthus  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kar: Hey all! This is kinda my fic…without Kaede-chan ;.;  
  
Well the story kinda goes that I think she's mad at me………… ^^;;  
  
Whatever it is…. Sorryz Kaede-chan!!   
  
Neways, this story contains characters from other anime/games cause I want Bakura n Malik to have their gang, but I didn't want to create my own characters and I thought that Haga would be horrible in a gang -.-;; So Yesh, the appearances in this chapter are Reno n Rufus from FF7, doncha all wuv them so muchmuch!  
  
Rufus n Reno: Hey all! This part of Hya-chan doesn't own YGO or Us. Well, not to say that the other half does…but you get the idea :P  
  
Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi  
  
Dedication: Isis 'neechan! For being one of the best 'neechan's in the world!  
  
Chapter Couplings: RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik, RenoxRufus   
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1 – This is the Story of a Boy  
  
'So… What are we gonna do now Bakura-sama?" piped a small redhead, locks bouncing as the menacing troupe stalked down the hallways of Domino High.  
  
"I dunno," replied a tall albino boy dulling flicking at bits of his hair.  
  
"C'mon Bakura-sama give us something to do!" sniped the first boy, shaking his unruly hair out of his eyes.   
  
"Shut up, carrot-top. I've told you that I don't give a fuck what you do." Bakura gave an annoyed sigh at the other teen's persistence.   
  
"Bakura…" A cold glare shot his way from a tall boy, blonde hair falling in wisps, framing a pale face. "I don't give a fuck what kind of high horse you're on, but there's no way that you're going to treat Reno that way."   
  
Bakura growled low in his throat before lunging at the tall blonde but fell short as a tanned hand gripped the edge of his striped thin shirt. "Bakura, what's the matter?" growled an exotic beauty as he let go his hold of Bakura's shirt. "There's nothing to prove, and you're the one who provoked Rufus. You know better than to yell at Reno." The perky young redhead stuck his tongue at Bakura innocently.  
  
Rufus shot them an icy glance. 'There's no need to comfort him Malik, he probably had a wet dream about that new wimp in homeroom and feels the need to prove his masculinity- which if personality goes to show, is nonexistent."  
  
"That's it! I've had it with you and your cocky attitude, you fucking bastard," screeched Bakura, leaping towards Rufus, hands outstretched and ready to strangle at a moments notice.   
  
"Tch. We're in school you idiot, and cocky is exactly what you need." muttered Rufus, "You've gone way too long without getting laid."   
  
Bakura seethed and glared condescendingly at Rufus, who gave a defiant glare back. "Shut the fuck up ShinRa. You have no fucking clue what the hell you're talking about."  
  
"Like Hell I don't. I do know that you are sti-" at this point Reno clamped his hand over Rufus' lips before proceeding to whisper into his ear, and glancing apologetically at Bakura, before turning and whispering into Malik's ear causing Malik to laugh. Bakura scowled warily at Rufus before sighing and turning away.  
  
Rufus broke away from their group and dragged Reno off with him towards the classrooms, hand casually sliding down to settle comfortably within Reno's back pocket.  
  
Bakura glared at his retreating back. "Malik, tell me why we haven't kicked that fucking loser's scrawny little ass again?"  
  
"Because he's almost as rich as Seto Kaiba, and cause even if you won't admit it out loud, you admire his attitude towards the world." The rest of the boys stared at Bakura as if waiting for an order.   
  
"Go, you losers. Go to fucking class. Don't come complaining with all your shit for getting another detention or whatever." The boys scurried away as Bakura and Malik walked towards homeroom.   
  
"What did Reno tell you?" asked Bakura suddenly.  
  
"Ahh nothing special." Malik shook his hair out of his eyes, "I really need to get new conditioner. I think I'm growing split ends." He pouted.  
  
"Malik…What did Reno tell you?" repeated Bakura.  
  
Malik sighed, "Didn't I tell you it was no big deal?"  
  
"It's a big deal to me!" growled Bakura.  
  
Malik whistled and grinned, "He mentioned that Rufus is really antsy and deprived since Reno's been studying for finals, and hasn't gotten any for awhile."  
  
Bakura laughed, a foreign sound, not heard by many other than his closest friends "Seriously?"  
  
"Dead serious. You owe Reno an apology ya know? He saved your ass back there."  
  
"Whatever. Since when has Reno been studying?" Bakura began to toy with a lock of his hair, wrapping it and unwrapping it around a finger.  
  
"Well, if ya cared anything about the members of your little group, you'd know that Reno has one of the top grades in the class."   
  
"WHAT?!" sputtered Bakura, "b-but! Look at him! He spends all his time with us, how the HELL does he do that?"  
  
Malik arched a golden eyebrow in response. "Appearances can be deceiving Bakura. Reno has a lot more to him than he lets you see."  
  
Bakura snorted, "Who needs school anyways? It's for fucking pansies."  
  
Glancing over at Bakura, Malik remarked, "You know, that new boy is pretty cute. I'll bet he has all the girls all over him by now."   
  
Bakura's eyes flinched for a second before mumbling, "So? Who gives a fuck? That new wimp's gonna get it sooner or later."  
  
Malik's eyes sparkled mischievously as he looked away. "You know, I'm gonna meet up with Marik after school today."  
  
"That new porn star boyfriend of yours?" Bakura snorted at the remark of the Egyptian.  
  
"Of course. He's fucking hot." Malik giggled, sticking his tongue out a Bakura.  
  
"That would explain why he's a porn star now wouldn't it?" Bakura commented wryly.  
  
Malik grinned and opened the door of the classroom before flippantly walking to his seat which was located next to the window, promptly deciding to stare out the window and stare at the track runners. Bakura snorted at the sight and slumped into his own seat which was up near the teacher's desk so the teacher could keep her eye on him, and he could keep his hands off the staplers. Meanwhile, in the back of the room Reno and Rufus were having a heated makeout session oblivious to the giggles and fingers of the girls who had crowded around the table to watch.   
  
He shuddered involuntarily. Stalker fangirls did not bring good memories. One of them with long brown hair, and a particulary loud scream if Bakura's memory served him correctly, glanced over and gave him a small smile. Ugh. The last time they had done that resulted in many freshmen losing their money as a result of Bakura's stress. Damn that stupid rule not to hit girls, damn that stupid rule to hell. Of course this rule obviously did not apply to Anzu, at whom Bakura gave a scathing glance. She was standing behind Reno making obscene gestures at his back. Anzu hated homosexuals, and made little effort to hide it.  
  
Bakura snorted as Anzu tossed her head back letting her curls bounce as she laughed to something that the brunette that had smiled at him earlier had said. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he watched her Adam's apple throb as she laughed. The slut wouldn't know what hit her if Rufus had any idea what the hell she was doing. It was only three months ago that she made Malik's life a living hell when she "accidentally" let loose that Malik was sleeping with the star basketball player. The frightened athlete had immediately called of all relations, leaving the platinum haired boy crushed. Especially when the basketball player decided to date Anzu. Bakura could still remember that celebratory smirk on her face. Fucking Bitch. He was surprised that her own parents haven't disowned her and thrown her out of house and home. She had a revolting attitude, and dressed like a slut, her short skirt barely covering her unmentionables.  
  
He remembered when he first came to this school. The first thing he saw, was Anzu innocently spreading her legs, attempting to seduce the gym teacher. The whole school heard aboout his resignation the next day due to extreme trauma. Anzu was currently glancing back, and stretching suddenly whenever a particularly cute guy was standing behind her, revealing her small tanned stomach. Bakura resisted the urge to puke when her hands ran across her breasts when she stretched.   
  
Bakura looked away from the disgusting sight and focused his attentions on the board, where the teacher had absently written the directions for the day. More giggles caused him to turn back around. Anzu was now conversing with the long haired brunette, and they were pointing at him and giggling like mad. "Oh Lord…" muttered Bakura. The brunette glanced away and pretended to copy the directions from the board. Bakura snorted. It was common knowledge that she had a crush on him, as if the blushing and laughing and pointing and whispering weren't enough of a hint. Unfortunately Bakura was about as straight as a spring, though he neglected to tell her so, for obvious reasons regarding another brunette who's name started with an A.   
  
  
  
Bakura groaned as a perky short boy skipped up to him. "Ohayo Ba-ku-ra-kun!" the tricolored boy shouted, stressing every syllable of Bakura's name. 'Oh Ra. Whatever did I do to deserve this?!' Bakura thought as he slowly began to imagine various ways of disposing of this brat. The fact the he was one of Anzu's close friends only added an extra incentive.  
  
"C'mon Yug!" yelled a dirty blonde from across the room, "Let's go watch the track team, I heard that Yami is on there." At this, the short boy turned away from Bakura and skipped happily to the window, much to the agony of Malik, who he happened to skip in front. Turning around to face Bakura, Malik slowly drew his finger across his throat pantomiming slitting it before pointing to Yugi. Bakura smirked before nodding.   
  
A collective gasp from the girls caused Bakura to dart his eyes towards the door. There were only two instances where the girls would gasp during their bishounen stalking. The first being if the bishounen in question were having wild uncontrolled sex, which he doubted Reno and Rufus were doing, or if another bishounen walks in through the door. Sure enough, there stood Seto Kaiba glaring around the room, as if daring anyone to make a comment. Rufus sniggered around Reno's lips, but Reno hurriedly shut him up with another kiss. Bakura raised an eyebrow. To say that Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood today was an understatement. And it was an understatement that anyone who said it would regret sooner or later.   
  
Seto stalked to his seat, which was right behind Malik's, and currently inhabited by a dirty blonde. "Get out of my way, mutt."  
  
  
  
Bakura watched in amusement as Jou sputtered at the slur. There was nothing like starting a day by watching Seto slam the mutt. It was awfully amusing actually, the way that Jou's reactions were so predictable, and the way that the blonde always seemed to situate himself in a position where it would effortless for Seto insult him. "What if I don wanna, huh? What are ya gonna do den?"   
  
  
  
"Get. Off. Of. My. Desk. Mutt." Seto Kaiba was trying very hard to not resort to violence, Bakura observed.  
  
  
  
"How 'bout no?" Seto snapped. A backhand slap across the face followed by a well-placed kick sent the blonde flying towards the back of the room as Seto sat down neatly in his seat. Behind him, Bakura heard the whispers of Reno and Rufus, they had apparently paused their makeout session to watch the commotion.  
  
  
  
"Look! That's why you don't laugh at Seto Kaiba!"  
  
  
  
"Pffft. I could take him on any day…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right. Is that why you're sitting here and not over there?" grinned Reno cockily.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to see me kick his ass?" replied Rufus, cool glance set on Seto Kaiba.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I'd rather not see your pretty face scarred." Reno traced the line of Rufus' jaw with a thin finger.  
  
  
  
"Well now, and here I thought you actually cared about me as a person," remarked Rufus sarcastically, "I can plainly see that I was wrong." He caught a hold of Reno's wandering hand.  
  
  
  
Bakura tuned out. This was just going to get revoltingly sappy soon. When he turned around, Bakura noticed Yugi looking around worriedly and Malik laughing hysterically, hands pounding on his desk. Bakura watched as Yugi crept up to Malik and whispered softly into his ear. Malik pointed out the window in reply. "Dammnit," muttered Bakura, "I can't hear what they're saying."  
  
  
  
Yugi looked relieved as he scurried away to his desk. Three minutes until hell began. Bakura groaned inwardly. He would have to ask Malik what was so funny later on at lunch.   
  
  
  
"Class. Settle Down." A sharp rap came from the front of the room. During the distraction, Ms. Kouji had slipped in and was now standing at the head of the room, bright green eyes flashing dangerously as she slapped the end of the ruler against the flat of her palm. Despite her severe teaching style, Ms. Kouji easily became Bakura's favorite teacher, even though most other students hated her. He felt that they shared much in common, and as he glanced about he noticed that she had abnormally pointed eyeteeth. As Bakura's eyes darted across the expanse of the room he saw that only the seat next to him was empty and that the new boy was nowhere to be found. Bakura arched a slender eyebrow as the teacher led the class through the morning formalities. "Good Morning Class."  
  
  
  
Every student, save Bakura who was busy staring at the empty seat next to him, responded monotonously with, "Good Morning Kouji-sensei." Ms. Kouji glanced sharply in Bakura's direction noticing that he had not spoken the routine 'Good Morning Kouji-sensei'.  
  
  
  
"Well, Bakura." She spoke icily, snapping Bakura out of his trance. "Is there any particular reason as to why you did not proceed with the morning formalities?"  
  
  
  
Bakura glared at her defiantly, "Cause I'm having a shitty morning instead of a good one." A certain redhead sniggered from across the room, but a quick glare from Rufus shut Reno up.   
  
  
  
Ms. Kouji smiled knowingly, brushing back her dark hair with the ends of her ruler. "Well then, I guess you can stay in for detention after school and have a 'shitty' afternoon as well, after all it can't get much worse than the morning right Bakura?"  
  
  
  
Bakura shrugged. Glancing nonchalantly at Malik he muttered, "It's not like I have anything to do after school anyway." Malik caught the glance and giggled slightly.  
  
Ms. Kouji nodded. "I'll expect to see you back here then."  
  
Just then, a clatter at the doorway of the classroom diverted everyone's attention towards a blushing albino standing in the entrance, books and papers all over the floor. Bakura stared as the boy bent down to pick up his books blushing madly and stammering out his apologies. "G-Gomen Ne."   
  
Ms. Kouji stared at Bakura speculatively, noting his vacant stare toward the other boy's rear. "Bakura! What are you doing sitting there? Go help out Ryou with his books." Bakura gaped at her, repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, reminiscent of a goldfish. "Did you not hear me, Bakura? Or are you too good for it? Would you like a Saturday School tagged onto your detention?"   
  
"No, Kouji-sensei," gritted out Bakura through clenched teeth. Getting up, he grumbled as he walked over to help Ryou out with his papers. As he stalked over to the pale haired boy, he slipped on a wayward sheet of paper, and fell over, landing on top of Ryou who had his back turned towards Bakura. The result was a mass tangle of arms and legs, with Bakura on top of Ryou, who was in an awfully suggestive position, legs spread apart from the force of Bakura's fall.  
  
Malik's whoop broke the tense silence, "WHOO! Bakura's gonna get laid tonight!"  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Kar: Whoops. That's the end of this chapter. :P I would have liked to make a longer post but I thought that this spot was a nice ending, and I wasn't sure when the next one would pop up ^^;;. I also wanted to get this off my shoulders so I can spend more time on the next chapter of And The Sun Shall Set Once More. ^__^ BxR in that one! SO yesh, I'm probably going to update this next month. Unless something big comes up, or unless I have difficulty finishing which might happen. Reviews would easily sway that though ^____^  
  
Ryou: Read n Review! Be sure to include what you want to happen to 'Kura!  
  
Bakura: Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!  
  
Ryou: It's all in your best interests Kura.  
  
Kar: Basically this is my side thing that I use to vent off excess creative energy, so I'll need a lot of feedback to tell me what you guys want to happen. I have a basic storyline…but I have nothing set. So…anything that you want to happen, i.e. a school field trip or anything like that would be great! Also, the length of each update will vary depending on how creative I was feeling during that month, and how much I had to work on ASSSOM. So yeah, it's probably gonna be once a month update but if you guys really like it, I can try to make it twice a month. ^__^ Twice a month = more requests to the story line, so in a way this is a pick your own adventure game, but only because uhhh I don't have a real set storyline ^^;;  
  
Btw. I would like to know who you guys would like to be the long haired brunette that likes Bakura! It can be anyone from FF7 or Yugioh. Right now, I'm leaning towards Aeris, after all I am very "fond" of her.. *loves Aeris death scenes*   
  
Reviews much appreciated. Constructive Crit enjoyed very much. 


	2. Who Cried a River

I Want to Taste Heaven  
  
By: Hyacinthus  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kar: Hey all! This is kinda my fic…without Kaede-chan ;.;  
  
Well the story kinda goes that I think she's mad at me………… ^^;;  
  
Whatever it is…. Sorryz Kaede-chan!!   
  
Neways, this story contains characters from other anime/games cause I want Bakura n Malik to have their gang, and the charas are still Reno and Rufs. Surprise Surprise.  
  
Rufus n Reno: Hey all! This part of Hya-chan doesn't own YGO or Us. Well, not to say that the other half does…but you get the idea :P  
  
Review Responses:   
  
Queen of Storms: Erm. Well, I did make it Aeris ^^;; About the other FF7 characters..sure! I'll stick them in at the dance or something… or if you guys give me more ideas, then I can stick em in there ^_^  
  
Kuroi Karasu: Catted to death. Well that's a new one ^___^ Much thanks for your reviews! And look! A new chappie, no catting to death now :)  
  
Ryou/bakura lover: Awww that's sweet. Here ya go! Hope you like it!  
  
Dark-Sephy; YESHYESHYESHYESH! I have done it! Updated sooner than a month Heh. The month things just for me, just in case I'm bogged down with so much stuff that I have an excuse if I don't update every week. TeeHee.  
  
Adrie: YupsYups! 'neechan! YOU REVIEWED! *cheers*  
  
*hugs all my reviewers* Ya ppl are all so nice!  
  
Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, evil Anzu  
  
Dedication: Isis 'neechan! For being one of the best 'neechan's in the world!  
  
Chapter Couplings: RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik, RenoxRufus   
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2 : Who Cried a River  
  
Bakura grinned as the other albino boy squirmed beneath him. "I could get used to this…" muttered the taller albino causing Ryou to flush a brilliant red.   
  
Bakura watched as Ryou lifted his lashes. 'Exquisite beauty' were the words that rang in his head repeatedly. Ryou though was absolutely mortified that he was caught in this position. The entire class was laughing uproariously, some at the scene before them, some at Malik's comment. Kouji-sensei looked on with an amused smile on her face. The only contrast to the laughter of the students came from two brunettes near the back of the classroom, both of whom glared at Ryou hatefully. Twin eyes bored into Ryou carrying with them disgust and loathing. Ryou gulped visibly under their intense scrutiny, twisting his body slightly in nervous apprehension. Bakura followed Ryou's line of vision and glared at the two brunettes, his own passionate mahogany eyes mirroring the hate on the girl's faces causing the one with longer hair to wince and look away.   
  
"Bakura-san. Are you ready to stop your fornication and let Ryou-san go?"  
  
"…" Bakura mumbled and hastily scrabbled off of Ryou, accidentally catching his foot on another piece of paper and falling yet once again.  
  
"Remind me to never again ask you to help someone pick up papers," sighed Kouji-sensei as she bent down to help Ryou up. Muttering incoherent phrases Ryou scooted off towards the door, eager to escape the dangerous glares of the brunettes. This feeling of uninvoked hatred towards him was new. Looking expectantly at Ryou, Kouji-sensei stood in front of the class, the sound of her tapping foot echoing audibly throughout the room.   
  
She brushed back a lock of hair as her sharp voice penetrated the amusement still hanging in the room. "Ryou-san? Have you forgotten your seat? It's right in the front next to Bakura." She pointed at the vacant seat next to Bakura, who had settled back into his chair when Ryou fled toward the back of the room. Once again put on the spotlight, Ryou stumbled awkwardly to the front of the room brushing his snowy white hair behind an ear, as girls throughout the room watched him intently, many with deep loving sighs. Sitting down in his proper seat he offered Bakura a small smile while Kouji-sensei started the class. Bakura snorted in response as he slunk his head down between his elbows and proceeded to fall asleep, unperturbed Ryou sat to his left furiously scribbling notes, barely keeping up with Kouji-sensei's fast pace.   
  
"Bakura-kun?" Bakura's white hair tickled his cheeks as Ryou gently shook his shoulder. There was no response from the sleeping boy. "Bakura-kun?" repeated Ryou, growing hesitantly louder. Bakura's slightly open mouth emitted a loud snore and a bit of spittle drooled from the corner of his lips. Ryou giggled and deciding to let him be, took out his bento.   
  
The instant the sweet aroma of food diffused to Bakura's sensitive nostrils, his head shot up from between his elbows. Bakura looked around and saw that the classroom was empty save for his new seat partner who was daintily eating his lunch. "Is it lunch already?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, Bakura-kun. You've been sleeping for about 4 hours now. Straight through the math block of school." Ryou replied , setting down his chopsticks. "Do you have anything to eat?" Ryou smiled gently at Bakura, causing Bakura to snort at the boy's naivete, though it did have certain appealing aspects.   
  
"Yeah. Whatever," muttered Bakura "I'm heading out. When does lunch end?"  
  
Ryou glanced curiously at Bakura, "You mean you're not staying?"  
  
"Just answer the fucking question."  
  
Ryou blushed and quickly replied, "In about thirty minutes Bakura-kun."  
  
"Good." Bakura left the room in search of his usual gang, leaving Ryou behind to stare at his retreating back. As a result, he didn't see the lonely boy pack his bento away and set his head forlornly onto the cold wooden table.  
  
  
  
"See…look! There he is." Remarked a tall shoulder-length brunette as Bakura stalked out of the classroom. She brushed and smoother out the crinkles in the mini skirt portion of her "modified" school uniform that was hiked almost all the way to her waist leaving nothing to the imagination.  
  
  
  
A shorter girl, with long brown hair reaching to the small of her back, turned to look at the handsome albino boy. Sighing wistfully she remarked, "I wish I could go out with him Anzu." Her long skirt was in direct contrast with Anzu's flamboyant interpretation of the school's uniform.  
  
  
  
Anzu winked at the shorter girl, "Well, he's alone right now, who can ask for a better opportunity, Aeris?"  
  
  
  
Across their table another girl interrupted their conversation with a hearty laugh, long blonde locks shaking in tune with her amusement. Glancing at Anzu she remarked, "Little girls shouldn't give advice on what they know nothing about."  
  
  
  
"Bitches should learn to keep their mouth shut," retorted Anzu glaring at the blonde.  
  
  
  
Aeris glanced at the taller blonde nervously. "What do you mean Mai?"   
  
  
  
"I mean, that you have about as much chance to get Bakura in bed as that frog that we dissected in science yesterday does." Mai scrutinized the brunette for a moment before tossing her head back, causing her hair to fall in luxurious waves.  
  
  
  
"What do you know anyway Mai? From what I hear, your information is about as reliable as the frog that we dissected in Science yesterday." Anzu gazed at Mai with hate-filled eyes.  
  
  
  
"I know enough to know that, honey, you'll never get him into your bed." Mai laughed again, this time with a slight mocking in her tone, infuriating Anzu.  
  
  
  
Clenching her teeth the angry brunette gritted, "You just wait and see Mai. You just wait and see."  
  
  
  
Mai smirked as she watched the two brunettes walk toward the white haired bishounen. Taking a swig from her water bottle which had hidden vodka within, she let out a long hearty laugh before muttering, "Oh Aeris dear, you cannot take what was never yours to begin with."   
  
  
  
Bakura glanced at the two girls approaching from his side. He could feel a migraine coming on. Anzu and Aeris smiled sweetly at Bakura, before Aeris asked politely, "Bakura-san, are you looking for something?"   
  
  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "No." He glanced around the room for any sign of his group.   
  
  
  
Anzu smirked, "Well then, Bakura-kun. Why the hell are you glancing around the room like that then?"  
  
  
  
Bakura muttered incoherent curses under his breath. "Fine. I'm looking for Malik." At this, Anzu scowled, her normally pretty features twisting grotesquely in anger. "Now, if you girls will excuse me, I need to go look for him."  
  
  
  
Aeris reached her hand out and grabbed Bakura on the shoulder just as he was turning to walk away. "Do you really hate me that much?" she asked with tear-filled eyes.   
  
  
  
Bakura sighed in exasperation. "What do you want from me?"  
  
  
  
Aeris squirmed under his intense gaze. "Well…I w-was just w-wondering…"  
  
  
  
Bakura growled, "C'mon! Out with it, I don't have all day."  
  
  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me at the end of the month?"  
  
  
  
Bakura glanced away dismissively. "No. Now Goodbye." He turned and walked away. Aeris burst into tears behind him staring longingly at his retreating figure.  
  
  
  
Anzu patted her on the back in reassurance. "It's okay Aeris. I'm sure with some added incentive, he'll turn around."   
  
  
  
The two brunettes returned to their lunches, much to the amusement of Mai, who was quietly sniggering at their predicament.  
  
  
  
Bakura ran through the halls searching frantically for his group. "Shit," He muttered glancing down at his wrist wondering when lunch ended, "I knew I shoulda gotten a watch."   
  
  
  
As he turned the corner of the Science Department he collided into another person. When he opened his eyes, vision swimming into focus, a pair of chocolate eyes was the first thing he saw. "Bakura-kun? Are you okay?" Ryou asked softly.   
  
  
  
Bakura nodded as his headache subsided. "How much longer until lunch ends?" he asked suddenly.  
  
  
  
Ryou glanced at him curiously, "Ten minutes."   
  
  
  
Bakura immediately took off. "If you're looking for Malik-kun, he's near the English Department," Ryou called to Bakura's retreating figure. Sighing, Ryou got up off his knees and murmured, "Bakura-kun really needs a watch. I wonder…"   
  
  
  
"Hmmm… I wonder where Bakura is…" mumbled Malik as he chewed absently on his sandwich, bits of lettuce sticking out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Hrr…" grumbled Reno as he valiantly attempted to chew on the breadstick. "These school lunches will be the death of me one day."   
  
  
  
Rufus glared at him coldly. "I told you that you could always share my lunch, or I could always get you an extra."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry if not all of us can afford rich fancypant lunches," snapped Reno, annoyed. A hurt look flitted over Rufus face before it was replaced my anger.   
  
  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
  
  
"How dare YOU? I'm on welfare, and if you can't get past that to see me, then you can go fuck off, and eat your own rich lunches that I'm sure some cook from an exotic land cooks for you daily. I'm sorry if we don't all have rich ass daddy's. I'm sorry that we don't all have the good life to do nothing and get a ton of money." Cried Reno, tears stinging to the corners of his eyes "It's always Oh, can I get you this? Can I get you that? Ah, you can't afford lunches Reno? I'll be glad to pay them for you. It's like I can't do anything by my fucking self."  
  
  
  
"Well if you want to do everything by your fucking self then don't complain about it."  
  
  
  
"Well perhaps I was trying to make a joke? Maybe I thought it would be funny to poke at school lunches? God Rufus, you need to lighten up and mind your own business. I CAN live without you ya know."   
  
  
  
"If you want nothing to do with me, then so be it." Snarled Rufus and turned away.  
  
  
  
"Good riddance." Muttered Reno as he too turned away.   
  
  
  
Malik groaned and threw his hands in the air in resignation. "I wonder where Bakura is…" He sighed as he watched Reno and Rufus exchange glances, futilely attempting to ignore each other. The awkward moment was interrupted by the albino in question spinning around the corner of the building and falling haphazardly on top of Malik. "You're really clumsy, you know that?" exclaimed Malik.  
  
  
  
"Shuddup." Bakura glanced around, half expecting Rufus to make some smart ass remark.   
  
  
  
"Ahhh. Yea, Spat," explained Malik, "they'll get over it."  
  
  
  
Bakura nodded, it wasn't often that Reno and Rufus had a fight, and it wasn't long until one of them gave in. Yet, by watching the pained looks on Rufus' normally proud face, it didn't look like this one was going to boil over soon.  
  
  
  
"So anyway? Where were you?" asked Malik.  
  
  
  
"Euhh.. I fell asleep in class." Bakura scratched his head thoughtfully.   
  
  
  
"So we noticed. Didn't the lunch bell wake you?"  
  
  
  
"I guess not." Bakura's stomach rumbled hungrily.  
  
  
  
"Did you have anything to eat yet?" asked Malik, holding out an egg salad sandwich.  
  
  
  
"Euh. I forgot you were vegetarian."   
  
  
  
"Deal with it." Malik glared playfully at Bakura before handing him the sandwich which Bakura bit into hungrily. "Who woke you up then?"  
  
  
  
"Ryou.." he mumbled. This time a snicker came from the direction of a certain blonde.  
  
  
  
Malik sighed. "I still don't see why it took you that long to get here…and besides," he whined, "you left me to deal with THESE two."  
  
  
  
"I ran into Anzu."   
  
A look of understanding dawned on Malik's face. "You ran into Queen Bitch of the Universe?"   
  
  
  
"Yea. Apparently, she wanted one of her friends to go out with me."   
  
Malik grinned. "Ms. Homophobe wanted her friend to go out with the best friend of a gay guy?" Bakura shrugged his shoulders causing Malik to erupt in laughter.   
  
Rufus crawled over and asked, "You know Bakura, you're the only one of us that hasn't paired up. Don't you ever feel antsy?"  
  
"YeaYea!" exclaimed Reno. "I mean when Rufus goes without sex for two days, he goes ballistic." Rufus glared at Reno, before "accidentally" kicking him.  
  
Malik scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps they're right Bakura. There is the dance coming up at the end of the month…you should ask someone to go."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yea sure, like who? I DO have a reputation to keep. I mean it's not like I can just ask anyone, like Ryou or something." He glanced around and saw the mischievious faces of his comrades. "Aw, hell no."  
  
"And why not?" asked Reno. "He is hot."  
  
"Because. No."  
  
Rufus snorted. "What kind of reason is that, you dolt."  
  
"Because…he's too nice. It'll ruin my image."  
  
Malik grinned, "Then we'll just have to do something about that now won't we?"  
  
Bakura's jaw dropped as Reno and Rufus snickered, none of them had been paying attention to the shadow spying in the corner, and as the bell rang, a tall short haired brunette could be seen walking towards the Science Department, fist clenched, mumbling, "I'll get you for this Ryou. There is no fucking way that you are stealing Bakura. No way in hell. I'll break you. I'll break you and send you straight to hell."  
  
*****  
  
Kar: Well that makes two.   
  
Reno n Rufus: REVIEW!!!  
  
Kar: Please include what you want to happen to Bakura :P I still have no idea where I'm going with this ^_^ Except now I have a dance planned, but that's in a whooooooole month! There's so many things that we can fit into the middle ^^;; and it'll depend mostly on you guys. What do you want?!?!   
  
Another note is that I am not sure when the next update will be because finals are coming up ^^;; So I'll need suggestions + burst of creative energy.  
  
Kar: Psst Go check out And the Sun Shall Set Once More! ^__^ We're updating in 5 days! 5! 5! 5! YAY!!!  
  
Reno n Rufus: SO yesh! Review Please!   
  
Ryou n Bakura: Ya know, that lil purple button thing on the bottom right down there? ^______^ 


	3. And Drowned the Whole World

I Want to Taste Heaven  
  
By: Hyacinthus  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kar: Hey all! This is kinda my fic…without Kaede-chan ;.;   
  
Neways, this story contains characters from other anime/games cause I want Bakura n Malik to have their gang, and the charas are still Reno and Rufs. Surprise Surprise.  
  
Rufus n Reno: Hey all! This part of Hya-chan doesn't own YGO or Us. Well, not to say that the other half does…but you get the idea :P  
  
Kar: O.O I have beeeeeeeen sooooooo busy. Test Test Test, and then Competition Competetion So I'm 7 days late with update! SORRYZ!!! I will try to post the next update ASAP! ^^;;   
  
Review Responses:   
  
Dark-Sephy – whooo This one is waaaaaaay overdue. Tests suck, doncha 'gree? ^^;;  
  
Little-kat-girl – Awwz I don think he's goin anywhere wid Kura around XD  
  
Silly chibi – Heh Me WUV BR!  
  
Kuroi karasu – YupsYups Hopes ya still likes it!  
  
Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi  
  
Dedication: Isis 'neechan! For being one of the best 'neechan's in the world!  
  
Chapter Couplings:   
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3 : And Drowned the Whole World  
  
Bakura slid slim fingers into his mouth to stop the sniggering. "Oh my God. This is too much." Malik whispered from beside him, keeping his bright lavender eyes on the History teacher, as the man stuck the red lollipop, in and out of his mouth. Bakura looked down at his blank sheet of notes as he heard the sucker lifted out of Morishita-sensei's mouth with a loud pop. He withdrew his fingers and bit his tongue sharply, drawing blood. Malik whispered again, "Do you think he knows what it looks like when he's doing that?"   
  
  
  
Bakura glanced up at the balding Morishita-sensei's whose crown was decorated with spindly white fibers, biting back a smile, he replied, "I hope not."   
  
Ever since the beginning of the school year, Bakura and Malik had discovered an oddly amusing way to pass the time in World History. Seventy-five year old Morishita-sensei had this disturbing fascination with suckers. When Malik and Bakura walked into the room on that fated day in the beginning of the school year, they had stumbled upon an old man, with extra thick horn rimmed glasses, reading the Domino newspaper, and moving a sucker, slowly into and out of his mouth. Quite needless to say, they had broken out into snickers and Morishita-sensei ears ever so sharp, even at that old age, was quick to ask what the matter was. A few nothings, and furtive glances was enough to settle that matter though as Morishita-sensei waved them off before continuing to read his paper.  
  
However, as exciting as his motions were, his voice was definitely not. Bakura found it quite amusing that Ryou was having troubles staying awake. It was quite a stroke of luck that Bakura ended up sitting between Ryou and Malik. He leaned over and gave Ryou a small kick to stop him from nodding off. Ryou glanced at him gratefully. Bakura winked, causing Ryou to blush and look away.   
  
"Awww...He likes you! How adorable!" Malik gave them an amused glance. He shot Ryou a friendly glance, "Bad for you image, eh?" he mouthed to Bakura.   
  
Bakura kicked Malik under the table causing Ryou to laugh. Morishita-sensei glanced up from his steady drone, before Ryou straightened and gave him a small smile. Morishita-sensei smile back, causing Bakura to gasp and Malik to whisper furiously, "How come we don't get that treatment?"   
  
Plop. Morishita-sensei stuck the sucker back into his mouth and continued his lecture. History officially sucked- no pun intended.  
  
One class left. "Thank God for block schedule." Muttered Malik as they got up.   
  
Shaking his unruly hair from his eyes Bakura muttered, "What class do you have next?"  
  
"Chemistry." Yes. Malik had a knack for mixing dangerous objects to create more dangerous objects. Forunately for him, and unfortunately for the rest of the school, so did his teacher. Thus, his last period was independent study with Kurosaki-sensei. Not that Malik minded particulary, in his opinion Kurosaki-sensei was the best teacher in the school, course the fact that Kurosaki-sensei left him unsupervised at all times was not a factor.   
  
"You got Bio, right?" Malik snickered. The Bio teacher was a new one, just out of college. She, like their homeroom teacher had an uncanny knack for discipline, and didn't particulary mind handing out detentions. Over time, Bakura had grown to hate the smell of formaldehyde. Bakura respected her though, and this might have something to do with the fact that she had eyeballs floating in jars upon her desk that she claimed she ripped out of naughty students. Bakura had yet to come in eyeless.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully Takagawa-sensei is in a good mood today. Because I am not." Bakura scowled as Anzu's brunette friend tittered nervously from beside them. 'Holy Son of Ra! Where the FUCK did she come from?' he wondered.   
  
"I hear that you have Bio today!" she glanced hopefully at Bakura, eagerly awaiting his response.   
  
"Yes." Bakura said curtly, before turning and giving her the cold shoulder as she chattered incessantly about how Ms. Takagawa was so mean and how much homework she assigned. Malik gave Bakura a sympathetic glance, before turning and heading towards the Chemistry Lab.   
  
Outside the Biology room, Reno and Rufus stood, leaning against the side of the wall. Anzu's friend tittered again, waving to them before flouncing off to the front of the room talking about how much she just LOVED the teacher's dress.  
  
Rufus snorted before grabbing hold of Reno's arm. "Hey Kura, look at who's in our Bio class." A familiar white haired boy was making his way through the crowd in front of the Biology room before walking through the door. Snickered, he dragged Reno off to their lab table in the back of the room.   
  
The bell rang, and the students took their seats. Ryou taking an empty seat in the back of the room. Takagawa-sensei stood up from her desk before grimly looking around the room. Her voice rang loud and clear reverberating around the room. "To put it bluntly, your tests are shit. Absolutely fucktastic."  
  
Bakura snickered as Ryou's eyes grew wide at the notice of the cuss words coming out of Takagawa-sensei's small mouth. "Bakura, I am in no fucking mood to deal with your shit. One more sound out of you, and you'll be outlining the first ten chapters in your book." Bakura shut up instantly. He'd prefer not to get sent to dean for another long talk about smart ass remarks and the teacher and about how there was a nice opening in a rehabilitation center.   
  
Glancing down at the tests in her hand, she continued. "Today we'll be doing a lab, since I particulary don't want to deal with you guys. It will be on -." Her bright brown eyes swiveled upon Reno and Rufus in the back of the room. "I don't recall that you guys shared the same seat." She whispered threateningly. The eyeballs in the jars quivered.   
  
Reno sat on top of Rufus with one of Rufus' hands around his neck, and the other up his shirt. "K'so." Muttered Rufus, shifting slightly so that Reno could get back onto his stool.  
  
"As I was saying. RUFUS get you're hands out of his fucking pants." Rufus glanced around unabashed, smiling proudly licking his fingers. "The lab will be a dissection of various parts of the cow. You guys will pair up in groups of four, and receive two body systems. RENO! I will not have your moans disrupting my lesson!" Reno grinned at the class, before Takagawa-sensei continued, "Anyways, you guys have five minutes to figure out your groups while I put these tests into your files, we won't go over them until next week. Don't pull any of that shit while my back is turned" Her brown eyes flashed around the room and many students visibly gulped.   
  
Bakura hopped over his desk as soon as Takagawa-sensei walked into her office. Reno and Rufus waved him over, "Well we have three. Who'll be our last?" Reno blew a strand of red hair that had fallen into his face. "Looks like Aeris is coming."  
  
"Would that be the bitch that sent you hate mail last year?" Rufus asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yea." Reno clenched his fists as Aeris walked up to them.   
  
Reno and Rufus glanced at each other before turning to face her. "No." They said in unison.   
  
Aeris glanced spitefully at Reno. "Did I ask you a question?" Bakura raised a thin eyebrow as Aeris walked up to him. "Bakura-san, will you be in my group please?"  
  
Bakura gave her a look that plainly said, "You've got to be joking."   
  
Aeris grinned and gave Bakura a small hug. "Thanks Baku-chan! You're the best!" Ryou turned away and looked for another group.  
  
Takagawa-sensei walked back through the door. "Everyone got their groups?" She sounded slightly happier.   
  
"Yes!" piped Aeris, causing Bakura to glare.   
  
"Not yet..." muttered a quiet voice from the back of the room. Ryou sat forlornly on an empty desk looking hesitantly at Takagawa-sensei, half expecting her to cuss him out.  
  
"Well, Well, you're the new student aren't ya?" Takagawa-sensei leapt atop her desk, and crossed her legs. "Tell ya what, why don't we pair you up with the highest grades in the class." she pulled out the gradebook. "Looks like you'll be working with Reno and his group. Reno?"  
  
Reno looked around warily, not used to his name called by Takagawa-sensei without a negative connotation, followed by some snide remark about sex. "Hai, Takagawa-sensei?"  
  
  
  
"Who's in your group?" She glanced nonchalantly up from the gradebook. "Rufus I presume? Who's the other?"  
  
"Bakura, Takagawa-sensei." Bakura gave Aeris a triumphant smile before slinking back to Rufus' and Reno's sides.  
  
"Anyone else?" Aeris looked at Reno hopefully.   
  
Reno didn't spare a glance in her direction. "No."  
  
"Good. Ryou will be joining your group then." Ms. Takagawa eyed the entire class, "I s'pose you should get started then!"  
  
Aeris huffed, "Shouldn't Reno, Rufus, or Bakura be asked if they have any protests?"  
  
Ms. Takagawa turned on the three students in question, "Any objections?" All shook their heads. Negative. Ms. Takagawa turned to smile sweetly at Aeris.   
  
Reno glanced at the lab on the desk, as Rufus plopped back down into his seat. "Any ideas Ren on how to do it?"  
  
"Yeah. We did something like this some time ago." Reno blew a wisp of red hair out of his eyes, "It's pretty easy. It'll go faster if we split into two groups of two."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Dibs on Reno!" Rufus muttered, draping an arm possessively around the shorter boy.  
  
Reno shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you're with Ryou, Bakura. If ya need any help, holler."  
  
Bakura, still standing in dumb shock over what had just transpired stared blankly, as Reno and Rufus walked over to the other side of the room to start. "Any idea how to do this Bakura-san?" Ryou asked quietly.  
  
"To put it lightly, fuck no. That's why I joined this group." Bakura snorted and threw the lab instructions at Ryou.  
  
  
  
Turning away to glance around the room, he missed the flash of pain that flickered for a brief moment in Ryou's doe-like eyes.  
  
Across the room Rufus huffed. "That idiot, we give him the perfect opportunity and he just sits there."  
  
Reno gave him a light punch in the arm. "C'mon tiger," he whispered huskily, "Let's get this lab finished and then we can do all we want. We might as well do Bakura's portion as well, with his lab history."  
  
Rufus grinned, "I like the way you think."  
  
*****  
  
Kar: Three… took awhile. Heh. Been sooooooooo busy   
  
  
  
Kar: Yups hopefully I can get the next one out in the next month or sooooo.  
  
.  
  
Reno n Rufus: REVIEW!!!  
  
Ryou n Bakura: Ya know, that lil purple button thing on the bottom right down there? ^______^ 


	4. And He Looked So Sad

I Want to Taste a Piece of Heaven

By: Hyacinthus

Rating: PG-13  
  
Kar: Hey all! This is kinda my fic...without Kaede-chan ;.;  
Neways, this story contains characters from other anime/games cause I  
want Bakura n Malik to have their gang, and the charas are still Reno  
and Rufus. Surprise Surprise.  
  
Ryou: That took a lil long whacks Kar this was due out... WEEKS ago.  
  
Kar: Yeah Yeah. sigh I've been so busy! And my creativeness has been running dry. Real dry ;; La Dee Dum Dum. MUCH APOLOGIES! Read and Review!  
  
Chapter Couplings: BakuraxRyou MalikxMarik RufusxReno  
  
Chapter 4 : And Looked So Sad...  
  
Ryou glanced down at the lab manual before glancing over the equipment and then back to the manual. Bakura raised an eyebrow at his partner's antics. "Do you even know what the hell you're doing?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Well.. n-no. Not really," he stammered. Bakura sighed and put his heads in his arms, fully ready to fall asleep. A light poke in the ribs caused him to start up. "H-hey! Aren't you going to help?"  
  
"Oy..." muttered Bakura. He turned back to the other boy,  
  
"Help...? What do you expect me to do? It's not like I know how to do this."  
  
Ryou glanced at him feeling a bit braver, "Well," he started "you could at least try." Bakura took one look at Ryou, who had his arms folded across his chest and snorted. Ryou bit his lip. Bakura put his head back down. Moments later he felt the effects of a particulary heavy volumetric flask against the back of his skull.  
  
"Why you little..." he growled. Ryou whistled. Ms. Takagawa snickered from across the room. Bakura sulked. "Whaddya want?" he mumbled crabbily. Ms. Takagawa watched. This would prove to be very interesting.  
  
"Well... for starters you could fill this beaker with distilled water," Ryou ordered. Bakura blanched but said nothing. The distilled water was next to Aeris' group table. He flinched and got up. Reno giggled into Rufus' neck. They had finished quite awhile ago and were now sitting on the same chair, watching the scenario.  
  
"I never thought anyone had enough nerve to hit Bakura with a volumetric flask..." murmured Rufus, absently resting his chin on Reno's head.  
  
"Mmhmm...he seems to have come out a little. That's good. He likes Bakura." Reno commented, grinning slyly. "The dance is in a few weeks. We should err... put the pressure so to speak."  
  
Rufus nodded, absently tracing his long fingers along the side of Reno's neck. "Err... how about taking a break from your studying tonight?" he murmured, breathing into Reno's ear.  
  
Reno shook his head. "I don't know. I'm a few days behind in the Calculus textbook."  
  
Rufus snorted, "and I'm a month behind in Trig, who cares? I'm so close to topping Kaiba off the stock charts. Celebrate a bit!"  
  
Reno bit his lip. "I don't know..."  
  
Rufus glared, "Tell ya what, if you come over then we can study a bit and you can give me extra tutoring, how that sound?"  
  
"That sound mighty good." Replied Reno, wriggling around in Rufus' lap.  
  
Rufus took a deep breath. Reno was making self-control so hard to practice. His eyes darted back to the lithe form of Bakura, attempting to inconspicuously slip past Aeris' table. He placed his hands on Reno's waist. "Watch."  
  
"Breathe in. Breathe out." Bakura felt his heart pounding as he took one step at a time closer to the bottle of distilled water, getting a little too close to Aeris for comfort. His hands trembled and Ryou watched curiously as the beaker shook precariously in Bakura's shaking fingers. Reluctantly, Bakura controlled his nerves and stalked all the way to the bottle without so much as a glance in Aeris' direction.  
  
Ms. Takagawa sighed. Something bad was about to happen. She could feel it in her bones. She knew that she shouldn't have put Aeris so close to the distilled water, then again she never expected Bakura to do any work.  
  
Aeris giggled, waving her hand girlishly. She brushed her brown locks carefully behind one ear, and batted her eyelashes in Bakura's direction.  
  
Bakura resisted the initial urge to vomit. He steeled himself and walked right past her. Aeris bit her lip. Ms. Takagawa raised an eyebrow. Reno and Rufus gasped. Ryou poured the hydrochloric acid into a buret. And the beaker would live to see another day.  
  
Ms. Takagawa slouched back into her chair. Today was a very interesting day. She held up the latest stack of test grades. There was only two people passing the class. One was because he only had two grades, and the other well, she didn't know about Reno Sinclair. Ms. Takagawa groaned, "Why do I always get stuck with the dumb shit students," she muttered as she heard glass breaking in the background, "Great, there goes another ten dollars outta my already skimpy paycheck."  
  
She sighed as she looked up, "And Bakura was doing so well today with not breaking anything." Aeris stood in the corner of the room, holding a broken volumetric flask, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"BAKURA?!" she cried. "Why?" she asked, frustrated tears streaming from her emerald eyes, before running out of the room. Ms. Takagawa sighed, shaking her head as she got up to go after the crying girl.  
  
Ryou flinched, his chocolate orbs narrowing in concern. "Bakura? What did you do?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "What does it matter?"  
  
Ryou glared at him. "Insensitive bastard." He spat out.  
  
"You don't know anything, so shut up you little shit." Bakura shot back.  
  
Ryou felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. Furious, he turned back to the lab and refused to talk to Bakura for the rest of the period.  
  
Bakura served his detention in utter silence, his head in his arms. "I won't care," he muttered, "I don't care. I don't care about anything. Bakura doesn't care about anyone." He sneered, "No one's ever cared about me, so why should I give a damn about anyone else?" The room was still.  
  
Kouji-sensei glared. "Thinking a little too loudly, Bakura? You know that you could work on homework."  
  
Bakura didn't bother to lift his head. "Whatever."  
  
Kouji-sensei sighed, "You don't understand the world Bakura, you are trapped in your little universe. Go. I don't want to deal with you right now." Kouji-sensei rubbed her forehead. "Get out of my sight, NOW."  
  
Bakura grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder before slouching out of the room.  
  
Tears ran down Kouji-sensei's face as she picked at pieces of paper on her desk. "Did I fail?" she asked miserably. She opened her desk and took out a picture. "I'm sorry Anabela. I can't deal with it. I can't deal with your son." Kouji-sensei's sobs filled the classroom as her tears fell onto the picture frame.  
  
Bakura turned the corner of the hallway, expecting to see Malik. His eyes met with an empty corridor. "Shit." He muttered. "Forgot that he was out on a date." He turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor.  
  
"B-Bakura?" he heard a small voice whisper.  
  
"What?" he growled, turning around.  
  
Aeris stood in the middle of the hallway, her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry. For everything," she let out a deep breath, "for bothering you, for shouting your name, for annoying you."  
  
Bakura arched a slender eyebrow before snorting, "So?"  
  
"Ryou is sad too. Everyone is sad." Aeris glanced at him, eyes full of defiance.  
  
"And I'm supposed to solve all that?" Bakura turned to leave.  
  
"No, but you could care. The world doesn't revolve around you. There's other people that care about you, even when you don't care." Aeris cried.  
  
"Hah." Bakura let out a short laugh, cutting it off abruptly as he turned around. "I could care? They care? What the fuck are you talking about little girl? Do you understand me? Do you care about me?" Aeris' resolve flickered slightly in her eyes. "You and that bitch Anzu sure showed a lot to my friend Malik, and you expect me to care about you, just because you came up and spouted out some friendship shit? And Ryou? You think I give a shit what that little brat thinks?"  
  
Aeris watched Bakura's movements through slit eyes. "I'm sorry. We all are. We're sorry for messing with your PERFECT life. I'm sorry, we're all sorry, sorry for existing." She snorted. "No wonder you don't have any friends. Ryou-kun was looking for you. He seemed upset that he got mad at you in Biology. If you give a shit."  
  
Bakura shifted from one foot to the other. "And what I'm supposed to do?"  
  
"Hear him out?" she gritted through clenched teeth. "I swear, Bakura, you don't know any of the decent things to do."  
  
Bakura glared at her, "Decent? Coming from stalker girl here."  
  
Aeris opened her mouth to shoot back a foul reply, before curving her lips into a smile, "Sorry sweet, but I've got bigger fish to fry."  
  
Bakura nonchalantly moved towards the entrance of the school. Aeris made a disapproving clicking noise in the back of her throat. Bakura turned around, "Why the hell won't you leave me alone?"  
  
Aeris batted her eyebrows again, "Cuz I just love you so much Bakura-kun!"  
  
Bakura glanced at her, "Are you suffering from Bipolar Disorder?"  
  
Aeris' voice deadpanned. "No. I just had to get your attention. He's in the cafeteria right now- Ryou that is."  
  
Bakura snorted, "Like hell I'm going to the cafeteria. I'm going home."  
  
Aeris laughed, "Oh really?" She whistled, and two girl's rushed behind Bakura from the corner of the school. Before he knew anything, his pants had already hit the floor. Aeris grinned and held up a little camera. Flash. "Now, what do you say?" Flash.  
  
Bakura gritted his teeth. "Where is the cafeteria?" he asked, defeated.  
  
Aeris grinned before pointing to her left. Bakura humphed and stalked away. Aeris laughed and whispered, "Debt paid."  
  
Bakura stalked down the empty hallways of Domino High. The polished floors reflected his scowl as he unhappily though aloud. "Today just HAD to be there day that I wore heart boxers." He shuddered at the thought of a certain picture making its way around school. "Why couldn't I have worn normal boxers? Oh Ra hates me." Bakura muttered and made a left turn into the cafeteria.  
  
The cafeteria at Domino High was a particulary large one, it also doubled for mass test taking. Bakura scrunched his face. Standardized testing sucked- he shivered at the thought and looked around, eager to get out of school. In a corner, a small albino boy lay curled. Bakura sighed and walked to Ryou's sleeping form. Bending down, he lifted the boy's head up. "Hnnh.." he muttered. Ryou was awfully cute...  
  
Ryou shifted his head "Kura..." he breathed. "Unnh. Kura..."  
  
Bakura flushed a hot red listening to Ryou's soft moans. "This was not supposed to happen." He whispered to no one in particular, "Anzu, you fucking liar. I'm gonna kill you for this."  
  
Ryou reached out, and clutched onto Bakura's shirt, yanking him towards his body. "Don leave Kura... please don't leave me." He whispered, eyelids tightening.  
  
Bakura sighed and placed his hand on Ryou's hair, running it through the soft pale locks.

Kar: That was WAAAAAY overdue. MUCH APOLOGIES!!!! Hmm I wonder if it would go faster if I got reviews telling meee what people wanted to see? Personally, I hab no preference!!!  
  
W00t!  
  
Again, REALLY REALLY sorry about this REALLY REALLY late update   
  
I'll try to do better next time! I swear!  
  
Reno n Rufus: REVIEW!!!  
  
Ryou n Bakura: Ya know, that lil purple button thing on the bottom right down there?


	5. In Photographs

I Want to Taste Heaven  
  
By: Hyacinthus  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kar: Hey all! This is kinda my fic...without Kaede-chan ;.;  
  
Well the story kinda goes that I think she's mad at me............ ;;  
  
Whatever it is.... Sorryz Kaede-chan!!

* * *

Neways, this story contains characters from other anime/games cause I want Bakura n Malik to have their gang, and the charas are still Reno and Rufs. Surprise Surprise.  
  
Rufus n Reno: Hey all! This part of Hya-chan doesn't own YGO or Us. Well, not to say that the other half does...but you get the idea :P 

I wasn't able to properly thank my reviewers of chapter three, so I'll thank them now ;; SORRY GUYS!

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**Donella**: hahah I hope that I can update quicker, I think that if I make each update length shorter, I SHOULD be able to update once a week. 

**VampssAmby10210:** Awww thanks for the plushie! That's so awesome! I hope you like this chapter!

**Kendokao**: Thanks a lot for the review! Hehe.

**Carmen5-Nemrac:** haha You're one of the ones that have reviewed every single chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

**Mai**: Hahah I love Mai too!

**Selene-chan**: Yeah. Yeah. I've updated! Hahaha I love the teachers. I like a lot of teachers, strangely enough

**Yami-Demon:** Well I've updated not so soon ;; I'm sorry if I kept ya waiting!

**Maruken**: Definitely! Baku is such an ass!

**Tenshi no Haru-Kaze**: hahahaah Yeah. I agree with you there. I should spend more time developing this fic. ;; But I wanted this fic to be something guided more by reviewers.

**Ryoufanatic**: Well there's a bit less cussing this chappie!

**MariksMyra**: Thankie so much! Hahah yeah they do! That's why it's Kura's posse

**Kate**: Yeah. I wish my school had Reno n Rufus... Heheh Thanks for reviewing!

**Maedhros**: Thanks for the commentary!

**Sylistop**: yeah. Don't we all wish we had that picture. V.V ;;

**SonnyGoten**: Hahaah I've updated! I think RxB is real cute too!

**Livinia**: Yeah. I had some issues with Aeris' personality... Heheh. She's a cool character though!

**Pork Steak**: THANKie for Reviewing! I love your fics! They're all so happy!

**hugs all my reviewers** Ya ppl are all so nice!

* * *

Warnings: Cussing, Yaoi, evil Anzu  
  
Dedication: Isis 'neechan! For being one of the best 'neechan's in the world!  
  
Chapter Couplings: RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik, RenoxRufus

* * *

Chapter 5: In Photographs

Ryou yawned, stretching his arms, accidentally hitting a dozing Bakura in the face, causing the older teen to start. "Wha...?" muttered Ryou, glancing at Bakura and flushing a light pink, "Oops, Gomen ne."

Bakura blinked and muttered, "It's not what you think it is."

Ryou gave him a soft smile, "Yeah, I know Bakura. I'm sorry for what happened in Bio." He leaned over and gave Bakura a small hug, "Forgive?"

Bakura arched a slender eyebrow and snorted, "Whatever."

Ryou smiled, "Thank you." His soft brown eyes looked around the deserted cafeteria. "So.. we're here. Do you need to be home?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Me? Pfft. Don't be joking." Ryou giggled when Bakura rolled his eyes with an exasperated expression. Bakura shook his head at the other boy's actions, "What's up with you anyways, are you totally spastic? During Bio, you were going through fucking PMS, and now you're all giggly? What the fuck is up with you?"

Ryou gave Bakura a small smile, "I'm just happy, that's all."

"Happy?" Bakura stretched his arms, "I don't see anything to be happy about."

Ryou gave a small sigh. "I'm happy that you forgive me. I'm happy that I have friends in this new school." He smiled again. Bakura's eyebrow twitched. Damnit, this kid has got to stop smiling.

Bakura froze his frown into place, "Hnh, I don't a damn about other people's forgiveness," he muttered before turning away.

"I'm sorry you don't have a special person, Bakura."

"Shut up! Don't preach to me. You don't understand me."

"Gomen ne Bakura." Ryou hung his head.

"Why do you give a fuck anyways?" Bakura uttered, his shaking fingers and throbbing jaw displaying his agitation.

"Because you are my friend."

"Whatever. I just met you yesterday dumb shit. And now we're "friends"?"

Ryou flinched, "Well, if you don't want to be my friend," he bit his lower lip.

Bakura let out a long sigh, "Fine kid, just stick around me, and keep your trap shut, okay? And no more hitting me on the head with a volumetric flask."

Ryou blushed. "Sorry about that."

Bakura ignored him and stood up. He brushed his hands on his pants before asking, "Ya gonna leave this dump?"

Ryou shrugged. "There's no one home."

Bakura grinned. "No one?" he echoed.

"My dad's out on another exacavation trip in Egypt."

"Can I crash at your place for the night?"

Completely oblivious to the devious glint in Bakura's eyes Ryou nodded.

It was dusk by the time the two weary boys trudged in front of Ryou's house. Bakura panted, slightly tired by the exertion needed to reach the shorter boy's house. The house, if it could even be called that, towered above Bakura's suddenly very small form, causing the almighty albino to let out a slight squeak. "Is this your house?"

Ryou nodded fervently, smiling. "Papa bought this house a long time ago because Momma liked it."

Bakura tilted his head at Ryou's comments and chuckled. 'Papa? Momma? Ra, how old is this boy?'

Ryou blushed. "I know it's not anything magnificent or anything," he muttered, tracing patterns on the ground with his toe, "and it kinda looks funny, but I hope you like it. Ahh." He reached over and scratched the back of his head relieving a nervous laugh.

Bakura shook his head in disbelief, "It's fine."

Ryou gave him a hopeful glance, "You really think so?" he asked, causing the older boy to glare at him.

"If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have said it. Now are we going in or not?"

Ryou laughed nervously. "Of course! Let's Go!" He grabbed a hold of Bakura's arm and playfully skipped up the steps to the front door. Bakura grunted, mortified to be caught in such a position.

Upon reaching the ornately decorated door Ryou pulled the house key out from under the welcome mat causing Bakura to snort, "How stupid. Leaving a key under the doormat, you're just asking to get robbed."

Ryou's smile faltered. "Oh. Well we haven't gotten robbed yet, ne?" He unlocked the door and motioned Bakura in. The taller boy hesititated before walking in. "Do you need to call anyone?" Ryou asked politely, closing the door behind him.

Bakura began to shake his head, but changed his mind, "Actually. Yeah. Where's your phone?"

"Down the hall and around the corner. It's on your left." Ryou took of his shoes and set his backpack down on the counter. "I need to go to the bathroom, will you be alright by yourself?"

Bakura gave a slight nod, kicking off his shoes. He slinked down the hallway, brightly colored pictures and paintings decorated the walls. A particular one lay framed. In it was a beautiful woman, holding a giggling baby, while a laughing boy tugged on her sleeve. He shook his head and continued walking. It wasn't long before he found the phone. Picking it up he dialed Malik's cell.

"Hey sexy. Marik speaking."

Bakura blinked. In the backgroup he could here Malik ranting, "MARIK!!! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK YOU BASTARD!"

"Sorry bout that Kura! Remind me to castrate Marik later, you out of detention yet?" Malik paused to take a breath, "Well anyway, Reno n Rufus were asking if we wanted to hang out later. You know at Rufus' house and then maybe sleep over."

Bakura waited to be sure that Malik was done before slowly replying, "What happened to the study session?"

Malik snorted, "Those two, did you really seriously think they were going to study? Since when did they ever do anything together except for have sex, make out, have sex, watch movies, have more sex, cuddle and have more sex?"

Suppressing a grin, Bakura replied, "Well y'know with those hormones and stuff."

"Well, Reno and Rufus musta gotten an extra helping of tho-stop it Marik!," a slapping sound could be heard through the phone, "Well anyways Kura, Marik wants to go at it again, I'll talk to ya later, call Rufus if you get a chance, and hopefully I'll seeya at the mansion. Late!" Bakura shook his head helplessly at his friend's antics. Malik was completely and absolutely hopeless.

"Bakura? Are you still here?" Ryou shuffled into the living room. Yawning, he sat down on the couch before leaning over to tug at the ears on his bunny slippers. Bakura watched, spellbound, as Ryou leaned over and tugged once, twice. Ryou lifted his head to find Bakura staring at him, "Bakura, are you okay?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. I'm fine," stammered Bakura, looking away.

* * *

Please review! The button thing down there. ;; I'm starting up another project soon, so more reviews = more ideas = faster updates!

Reno n Rufus: REVIEW to find out what happens to Kura and Ryou!


End file.
